la llegada de mi luz
by fujoshi hetaliana 1
Summary: la vida es una mierda y el tambien era una mierda,o eso pensaba Karkat antes de que llegara la persona que necesitaba para apartarse de esa oscuridad,su luz
1. Chapter 1

**hola,es el primer fic que hago de Homestuck,pero esque en verdad amo esta hay alguna irregularidad porfavor aganmela saber :D**

* * *

**Homestuck no me pertenece**

Hoy es otro dia de mierda como cualquier otro,me levante temprano, no devia llegar tarde el primer dia de la escuela,no tenia a nadie que deseara ver nuevamente,no tenia amigos,enrealidad era todo un puto apestado llegar vi lo tipico,personas alegres,felices de verse denuevo,hablando sobre su verano y esas cosas

-"idiotas"-pense,aunque en el fondo deseara tener a alguien que se alegrase de verme tambien,llegue a mi salon y me sente en uno de los lugares de atrás

-pero miren quien es!-esa voz no traia nada bueno-el enano alvino-en efecto soy un alvino,ese era otro de mis problemas,tener el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos me ha traido muchos problemas-¿ya hiciste tu pacto con el diablo?jajajaja-se burlo un tipo

-pudrete imbecil-tambien el mal caracter me hace un antisocial,pero poco me importa,o eso digo

-te cerrare esa voca,maldito-me amenazo el otro,pero en ese justo instante el profesor entro-te salvo la campana-dijo llendose,me quede solo ya que nadie se quiso sentar conmigo

-muy bien jovenes,espero que hayan disfritado su verano porque..-la puerta se abrio de pronto dejando ver a un chico muy alto,algo delgado y con ¿maquillaje de payaso?,se ve algo siniestro,pero,bien

-lo siento profe,tuve un putisimo problema con la direccion y me perdi-se disculpo el chico

-usted es el alubno transferido ¿cierto?-le interrogo algo molesto el profesor

-sip,soy Gamzee Makara-se presento con una dulce sonrisa

-muy bien,sientese donde quiera-le señalo los hacientos,todas las chicas rogaban porque se sentara junto a ellas, empezo a caminar y se sento junto a mi,eso me extraño mucho,es especial cuando me miro con una linda sonrisa,mierda me sonroje,voltee a ver al profesor para que no lo notara,mierda ¿este tipo que tanto me ve?,¿sera por mi cabello?

-muy bien,hagan el trabajo con su compañero de alado-oredeno el maldito profesor,yo mire a el tipo raro que tenia junto

-hola,¿Cómo te llamas?-me saludo moviendo su mano en el aire

-que te importa imbecil-mierda,no quice decir eso,pero no me gusta que me mire tanto,se rio

-eres putisimamente divertido-se rio aun mas-bueno sera mejor que empecemos el putisimo trabajo-me extrañe que no se ubiera ido.

…

Sono el ultimo timbre de la mañana todos se retiraron a receso,me quede un momento esperando que Gamzee se fuera,pero el seguia terco en saber mi nombre,me puse de pie para irme pero en cuanto di el paso me presipite hacia el suelo con la silla volando hacia mi,cerre los ojos eperando el dolor de la caida y el golpe,pero…el dolor nunca llego

-auch-escuche un leve quejido,habri los ojos extrañado,seni un suave calor transmitido por una mano en mi nuca y otra posada en mi cadera,me sonroje al darme cuenta de que tenia al idiota de Gamzee encima de mi,el se quejo porque la silla callo en su espalda

-¿Qué mierda haces?-grite encabronado,mas que nada por la cercania y la confianza con que el estaba abrazandome y el echo de que no me molestaba en absoluto que me tocara.

-bueno,pense que te harias daño pequeño bro,asi que quise darte una puta mano-me dijo sonriendo de esa forma tan suya,maldita sea porque me pone tan nervioso

-Karkat…-susurre cerrando levemente los ojos

-ese es tu nombre?-me pregunto divertido,se burlara de mi,lo se-es muy bonito-busque malicia o burla en su mirada,pero no encotre nada

-que mierda quieres conmigo?-le exigi saber

-pues…me gustas hijo de puta,creo honk-respondio con calma,no sabia porque decia eso,¿Cómo podia gustarle?,apenas me conocia y seguro era el tipo mas raro que habia visto en su vida,maldita se,se debe estar burlando de mi

-quitate de encima maldicion!-le grite mas rojo que antes,el se aparto y senti que queria ser abrazado de nuevo,pero ni loco se lo dire-¿Cómo mierda te puedo gustar?,soy una mierda de persona y apenas me conoces!-le grite fuera de mi,queria golpearlo solo para desquitar mi ira

-porque eres un jodido milagro-respondio tranquilo sonriendome,me sonroje deteniendo todas mis malditas acciones

-es mentira,¡no soy un puto milagro!-grite rompiendo a llorar,maldita sea ¿Por qué soy tan patetico?

-no seas tan duro contigo mismo-me dijo acercandose para luego abrazarme denuevo,enterre mi puta cara en su pecho llorando como una nena,el acaricio mi horrible cabello blanco

-soy horrible..-murmure en voz baja,Gamzee me separo un poco de él,me abandonara,seguro ya se arto de mi maldita actitud

-no digas eso Karbro,eres putisimamente adorable honk- me sonrio y me dio un beso en la frente,senti mi maldita cara arder mientras sentia mi como si miles de abejas furiosas volaran en mi estomago-yo estare contigo ahora-

-esta bien-susurre bajando la mirada,recorde de pronto donde estabamos y mi aspecto actual-mierda el receso terminara pronto-me queje poniendome de pie,si alguien me ve asi sera mi fin

-que pasa?honk-pregunto Gamzee,se me acerco nuevamente,con curiosidad

-nada-respondi limpiando mi cara con las mangas de mi sueter negro,me calme y me volvi a sentar esperando a que cuando volvieran mi cara ya no se viera tan jodidamente roja,Gamzee se sento a mi lado buscando algo en su mochila

-quieres?honk-me mostro un recipiente con pai de limon-lo hice yo mismo- dijo con una gran sonrisa,tomo un poco,algo nervioso y lo prove,sabia muy bien,se me acerco demaciado y lamio mi mejilla,me sonroje violentamente

-que mierda te pasa estupido?!-le grite tocandome la comisura donde me lamio

-esque estabas manchado honk-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-pues…pues…-no sabia que decir-maldici…-

-Nepeta!-oimos un grito y la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Equius,el normalmente da algo de miedo por su aspecto agresivo pero en esos momentos se veia preocupado

-Equius!-oimos una voz aguda y alegre,Nepeta salio de debajo de una mesa,mierda no note que estaba ally!

-te dije que no queria jugar,devuelvemela porfavor-hasta ahora note que no traia camisa

-meow-Nepeta salto por encima de la mesa tendiendole una prenda de color azul-te enojaste?-se vio un poco triste

-no Nepeta,solo que te busque sin camisa por media escuela-el pobre idiota suspiro,poniendose la camisa;Nepeta brinco para subirse a la espalda de su novio,me pregunto que se sentira ser cargado asi,Equius se fue con Nepeta en la espalda sin siquiera mirarnos

-quieres mas?honk-Gamzee me tendio el postre,seguimos comiendo hasta que el receso termino

…..

Llegue a mi casa,que como siempre estaba vacia,me tumbe boca abajo en mi cama,pensando en lo que habia pasado hoy,Gamzee es la primera persona en mi vida que me ha tratado con tanto cariño….me dijo que le gustaba,pero tengo miedo,porque el no me conoce,talvez cuando me conosca ya no me querra,denuevo estoy aquí llorando,maldita sea ¿porque me duele tanto el pecho?,llevo solo un dia de conocerlo y ya no quiero que se aleje de mi 

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola,ya traje el segundo capitulo,ojala les guste Homestuck no me pertenece  
**

* * *

**sentimientos raros**

Pense que Gamzee se cansaria de mi despues de un par de dias,pero no,llevamos juntos casi un mes y el sigue siguiendome a todos lados,devo admitir que me gusta su presencia,siempre esta tan de buen humor y con esa jodida sonrisa,pero no puede ser como las peliculas que tanto me gusta ver, los idiotas me siguen molestando,afortunadamente no se me hacercan cuando estoy con Gamzee,no me gustaria que el supiera algo asi,pero ¿Qué hago ahora?

-esos hijos de puta..-murmure molesto,estaba en un armario,en ropa interior,esos desgraciados me dejaron asi en un rato que caminaba solo por los pasillos,me puse a buscar si habia algo que pudiera ponerme-esos malditos hijos de puta!-grite con furia al ver lo que me habian dejado:

Un vestido de lolita gotica,negro con encajes morados y unas calcetas largas negras con el mismo maldito encaje en la orilla,dude en ponermelo pero de ninguna manera saldria desnudo,realmente,prefiero ponerme esto a dejar que alguien vea mi maldito cuerpo albino

-maldita sea,carajo…-empeze a decir todas las groserias que recordaba mientras tomaba el vestido,me lo coloque con nerviosismo,ajuste el corce del vestido para que no se me callera,dude en ponerme las calcetas,pero al ver que la jodida falda del maldito vestido me quedaba poco mas debajo de los muslos me las coloque un poco molesto,luego me coloque lo unico mio que dejaron,mis botas estilo militar.

Saque la cabeza al pasillo,no habia nadie,seguramente todos estaban en el patio ya que el receso aun no terminaba,Sali corriendo al salon para tomar mis cosas e irme a casa lo mas pronto posible,por suerte en todo el trayecto al salon no encontre a nadie,entre para tomar mi puta mochila

-porque estas vestido asi?honk-brinque del susto al oir la voz de Gamzee,voltee a verlo un poco asustado

-unos hijos de puta escondieron mi ropa y solo me quedo ponerme esto-respondi de mala gana,el rostro de Gamzee se torno serio,nunca lo habia visto haci

-¿Quiénes fueron?-me asuste un poco ya que su voz salio mucho mas grave

-eh?...-no pude decir nada,mis piernas empezaron a temblar

-¿alguien mas te ha visto asi?-señalo mi ropa,yo negue con la cabeza-toma- se saco la sudadera morada que traia puesta y me la tendio,me sonroje violentamente pero aun asi la tome y me la puse sintiendome levemente adormecido por el aroma que la tela tenia impregnado

-gracias-murmure serrando el cierre,la sudadera de Gamzee me quedaba enorme,incluso un poco mas que el vestido y estaba tibia,lo cual agradeci porque me estaba muriendo del frio

.¿quienes fueron?-todavia se veia muy serio

-lo-loss del e-equipo de fut-bol-tartamudee nervioso,el se me hacerco ,me tense un poco al ver su mirada un poco agresiva,pero el solo me dio un beso en la frente,me sonroje.

-no te volveran a molestar-murmuro caminando hacia la salida,dude en seguirlo,no me agradaba la idea de que me viesen asi,pero al diablo,no puedo dejarlo solo

POV Normal

Gamzee empezo a correr hasta llegar a donde estaban los chicos del equipo de futbol y para desgracia de ellos llego justo en el momento que cortaban la camisa de Karkat con unas tijeras,la ira irvio en el

-hey,hijos de puta!-grito con fuerza en un tono lleno de furia

-que te pasa Gamzee?reoncideraste nuestra oferta de dejar al fenomeno?-con eso todos los chicos empezaron a reir,Gemzee se le hacerco para tomarlo del cuello y estamparlo contra el piso para empezar a golpearlo una y otra vez con su puño

-que te pasa?!-gritaron los amigos del pobre idiota cuyo error fue meterse con Karkat enfrente de Gamzee

-callense hijos de puta-ordeno en un tono frio para luego lanzarse contra ellos,los dejo casi noqueados a todos-esto les pasara cada vez que se les ocurra tocar a Karkat…y la proxima no sere tan piadoso-les adivirtio de forma fria preparandose para darles el golpe final

-Gamze!-Karkat llego gritando aterrado al ver al payaso lleno de sangre,se le hacerco corriendo,-Gamzee,tranquilo-le dijo cuando el otro volteeo a verlo-porfavor-susurro aterrado,los ojos morados del otro destilaban odio y eso era algo que el menor nunca habia visto,sintio las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos por el miedo-tranquilo-pese a su miedo se acerco con la mano enfrente al otro,poso su mano en la mejilla de Gamzee-todo esta bien-susurro

-Karkat…-susurro Gamzee calmandose de golpe,se agacho hacia el ojirojo para poder abrazarlo-lo siento-le dijo,se alzo un poco para poder darle un beso en la frente –no llores,porfavor,no te vallas-se senia tan culpable por provocarle tal miedo a la persona que mas queria,escondio su rostro en el cuello de Karkat

-shh,tranquilo,todo esta bien,yo estoy aquí-le dijo acariciando los cabellos oscuros del mallor,no queria separarse de Gamzee,se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo queria-"Gamzee esta dispuesto a defenderme"-penso sonriendo de forma dulce hacial el otro una vez que se separo separaron

-te vez putisimamente lindo sonriendo honk-le dijo alegremente Gamzee a Karkat causandole un gran sonrojo

-CALLATE IDIOTA-le grito tapandose la cara con sus manos,de repente recordo donde estaba y el alboroto que estaban causando-vamonos-tomo su mochila y le dio la suya a Gamzee,las habia traido por si acaso

-vallamos a mi casa honk-sugirio el mallor tomando la mochila del mas bajo

-esta bien-Karkat se dio cuenta de que estaba todo sucio de tierra,maquillaje y que no tenia ganas de ir a su casa vacia,en esos momentos preferia quedarse con Gamzee y sentir un poco mas esos raros sentimientos que el otro le despertaba con su sola presencia

* * *

_**Anie English**_**:tienes razon,los acentos son mi pesadilla,no se porque siempre los olvidan,gracias por comentar**

_**les amis de**_** majo:****gracias por comentar chicos,yo tambien quiero continuar con este fic porque la pareja me gusta mucho,me alegro que este quedando bien**

**Gracias porl **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola,un saludo para Dimitri :)**

**bueno,este capitulo es corto como podran notar y es porque me estoy devatiendo interiormente;me sugirieron poner yaoi hard,la verdad yo nunca eh escrito un lemmon,pero,si aun asi quieren que lo ponga diganmelo en los comentarios porfavor**

* * *

Te amo?

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Gamzee,el payaso le indico a karkat donde estaba el baño para que el menor pudiera limpiarse y luego se fue a la cocina

-ummm…-cuando karkat se termino de limpiar reparo en un gran espejo que lo reflejaba de cuerpo completo,se empezo a mirar en todos los angulos posibles,no entendia que veia Gamzee en el que le parecia tan atractivo y…adorable,según las palabras del propio payaso-el vestido no me queda tan mal…-susurro para si mismo-¿Qué mierda dije?-y luego se regaño por pensar en ello-me pregunto si a él le gusta-se dijo mirandose en el espejo

-Karbro!-se oyo un grito,karkat salio del baño para dirigirse a la sala

-que quieres?-pregunto de forma tranquila una vez estubo frente al otro

-¿quieres ver una pelicula?honk-le tendio un montoncito de cartuchos de pelicula para que eligiese uno,encontro una de terror que le llamo la atencion ya que Gamzee no tenia ninguna romantica

-esta-le dijo mostrandole el empaque

-muy bien-Gamzee puso la pelicula y apago las luces antes de sentarse en un sillon junto a karkat;la pelicula era bastante buena pero demasiado aterradora para el menor que termino practicamente sentado en el regazo del otro,pues del miedo se habia ido hacercando cada vez mas a el

-AAAAAAA!-karkat grito de forma no muy masculina cuando un fantasma aparecio de la nada,ahora si que estaba sentado encima de Gamzee,el ojimorado solo lo rodeo con sus brazos intentando calmarlo un poco

-tanquilo bro,es solo una putisima pelicula-le dijo dandole un pequeño beso en la sien-yo estoy aquí-lo abrazo mas fuerte,sin llegar a lastimarlo

-eh?..-la voz de karkat salio debil,volteeo a ver al ojimorado,levantando la cabeza en el proceso-yo…-se puso de pie casi de un brinco al darse cuenta de la posision en la que estaba,se sonrojo violentamente tapandose la cara con sus manos

-karbro…-susurro Gamzee parandose frente al menor,tomo sus manos delicadamente con las suyas para apartarlas del rostro sonrojado del ojirojo-eres lo mas putisimamente hermoso que eh visto-le dijo con una sonrisa dulce

-Gamzee..-karakat se abalanzo al cuello del mayor tumbandolos a ambos en el sofa,se sento en el abdomen del payaso regalandole una gran sonrisa,se acerco al otro para besarlo,era su primer beso y aun asi sabia casi por instinto que hacer y Gamzee le correspondia con muchas ganas,se separo con un sonrojo aun mas notable que antes

-te amo-dijo gamzee acariciandole las blancas piernas cubiertas por la tela negra,le sonrio-te vez lindo con ese vestido-

-imbesil-le dio un sape,pero no estaba realmente molesto,de echo se sintio muy feliz al oir esas palabras salir de los labios grisaceos por la pintura-yo tambien te amo..-susurro tan bajo que si no fuera porque estaban tan cerca Gamzee no lo habria escuchado

* * *

**gracias por leer :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola,les traje el siguiente capitulo,no tiene hard aun,pero estoy pensando muy seriamente el ponerlo mas adelante**

**Holmestuck no me pertenece**

* * *

Ese dia se besaron por horas,riendo y platicando de cosas triviales,pero el celular de karkat sono,sus padres de milagro estaban en casa y querian tener una "cena familiar",asi que al menor no le quedo de otra que ir,por su puesto Gamzee le presto ropa,de la usaba hace tiempo para que no se le viera tan grande,y le acompaño hasta su casa,karkat se detubo un par de cuadras antes

-Gamzee,puedes dejarme hasta aqui,preferiria presentarte a mis padres en otro momento-le pidio el menor

-como tu quieras karbro,pero mañana vengo por ti para ir a la putisima escuela-le dijo sonriendo

-bien-respondio el otro con su tipico malhumor

-adios karbro-le dijo para luego agacharse y estamparle un rapido beso en los labios

-maldito payaso!-grito karkat sonrojado sacandole una risita a gamzee

-te veo mañana-se despidio agitando su mano en el aire para luego irse;Karkat suspiro,ahora tenia que ir a casa para ver a sus padres.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA...

Gamzee llego temprano a la casa de su novio,toco la puerta y espero a que le abrieran

-buenos dias-le saludo una señora de pelo cafe y ojos castaños-se le ofrece algo?-

-vengo a recoger a karkat,vamos en la misma clase-le dijo educadamente,sonriendo,queria darle una putisima buena imagen a sus suegros

-ah,entiendo,pasa-le dijo-yo voy de salida,su cuarto es la segunda puerta a la izquierda subiendo las escaleras-le dijo tomando sus cosas para luego irse,gamzee se quedo algo extrañado

-"si fuera un putisimo violador mi karbro estaria jodido"-penso un poco preocupado,pero decidio no darle mas importancia al asunto y se dirigio al cuarto donde el otro dormia,al entrar se encontro con la escena mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida y no dudo en sacar su celular y tomarle una foto a su adorado alvino-hey karbro despierta-le dijo luego de guardar su celular

-no molestes gamzee...-el alvino se dio media vuelta-espera...GAMZEE MIERDA QUE HACES AQUI?!-le grito tapandose con las cobijas

-te dije que vendria a buscarte honk-le dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a karkat

-como mierda entraste?-cuestiono sonrojandose al ver los ojos violetas del mayor

-tu mamá me dejo entrar y me dijo cual era tu cuarto,luego se fue-comento sonriendo mientras se le acercaba mas al menor

-no te acerques tanto maldita sea!-grito exaltado,el payaso no le hiso caso y siguio acercandose hasta quedar practicamente recostado sobre el

-te eh dicho que eres putisismamente adorable?-comento divertido,para arquerse hasta tomar los labios del menor en un beso dulce y profundo,duraron un rato asi hasta que el aire les falto

-mierda la escuela!-grito karkat al salir del sopor que le traian los besos del ojivioleta,se sento de golpe dandole un cabezaso por accidente al otro

-au-Gamzee se agarro la boca que era donde fue a dar la frente del menor-eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces karbro honk-comento riendo levemente

-lo siento mucho!-grito el ojirrojo aterrado de que gamzee se fuera a enojar con el

-no pasa nada-le dijo sonriendo-ademas tienes toda la putisima razon,se nos hara tarde-termino sonriendo y se sento en la cama para dejar que el otro se vistiera,riendose levemente por las maldiciones que soltaba el otro mientras se bañaba y se vestia en el baño

-vamonos-ordeno apurado el ojirojo mientras tomaba su mochila

-no vas a comer algo?honk-cuestiono Gamzee siguiendo al otro,karkat paso corriendo a la cocina y tomo un panque tirandole otro al payaso que lo atrapo en el aire

-vamonos-repitio saliendo por la puerta mientras comia su panque,gamzee salio de la casa y karkat cerro la puerta,al darse la media vuelta Gamzee le acorralo contra la puerta y se agacho para besarlo nuevamente,tomo la mochila de karkat y se la colgo al hombro

-sera un putisimo buen dia,honk-exclamo gamzee tomando la mano de karkat para empezar a caminar,definitivamente fue una linda mañana

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
